In the past difficulty has been encountered by homeowners in handling leaves, loose grass cuttings or the like. While such material may be easily raked in piles or the like, the problem remains of picking up the pile and carrying it to a station for further disposal.
While some hand held scoops have been proposed which may be used one on each hand to compress a small pile together these have generally employed tines at the bottom which may not be desirable for reasons such as tine breakage, lack of close engagement with the ground, sifting of material between the tines, complex construction, expense and the like.
It has remained to be a problem to dispose of, or carry small loads of loose leaves, grass cuttings and other such material.